did I bite you?
by oddikins
Summary: Based on the time when simon remembers biting jace at the wedding.


Simons pov

Isabelle and I walked up to where Clary stood talking to Maia and Bat. She gave me a smile and turned back the her conversation, something about someone call zachariah kidnapping a cat. Just then another boy with blonde hair came up to us, Jace? "Thats not possible" he said joining in their conversation " Church hates everyone" Clary said something to him in reply but I didn't hear it. When I looked at him I felt something gnawing at the back of my mind, like there was something I should remember but couldn't-a feeling that I have had a lot over the past few months. I closed my eye, trying to remember and I saw a image of Jace laying underneath me looking pale with blood covering his neck and then another image of him siting up shakily and me saying 'I could have killed you' and him replying 'I would have let you '.

"Did I...? did we ever...? Di did I bite you? I asked introupting their conversion. 'Well, thats not something I ever thorough I would say'.

Jace looked surprised and his hand went up to touch a scare on his neck seemingly without him noticing. "I can't believe you remember that" there was a hint of a joke in his voice but I couldn't help but think that it was hiding something deeper.

I closed my eyes again and this time I saw a image of us rolling a round in a metal room that looked like the inside of a ship.  
"Did we roll a round on the bottom of a boat?" This time I sounded more confused than nervous and I'm going to count that as a good thing.

"Yes you bit me. Yes I kind of liked it. Yes lets never talk about it again." Jace answered trying and failing to look unbothered by what he had just said.

"Lets never talk about what again?" I jumped and turned around to see Alec and Magnus walking over to us, Alec looking at Jace questioningly.

"Umm" said Jace "that time when I caught you playing with Izzys make up?"

'He's trying to divert the question' I thought. Apparently Alec seemed to think so too because he egnored the question.

"Jace?" He said expectantly.

"We're talking about the time that Simon bit Jace and he liked it." Maia Serplied helpfully and Jace glared at her.

"Who liked it, Jace or Simon?" Asked Magnus curiously.

"Jace" said everyone in unison with the exception of me and Jace himself. I was busy trying to avoid eye contact with everyone but I did see Magnus raze one of his eyebrows at that answer, like he was expecting it to be me!

"To be fair" said Jace not without a hint of annoyance "he did bite Alec too."

"When did this happen?" Asked Maia sounding amused.

"why Alexander!" exclaimed Magnus "why didn't I know about this?"

"Ummm" said Alec turning red.

"What happens in the demon realms, stays in the demon realms." Answered Jace with a smirk.

"Oh my god Jace! That makes it sound like we were having some kind of sexy vampire biting make out session. Which we weren't by the way" this last part he directed to Magnus who was standing next to Alec with a very amused look on his face.

"For all we know you could have been" replied Jace still smirking "he was going to bite you in front of us, but then he got stage fright so you dragged him into a tunnel. Who knows what happend in there."

"we weren't making out!" Yelled Alec to know one in paticularly. He then turned to me "don't you remember anything?"

I closed me eyes and tried but all I got was a foggy image of a dark cave. I was about to open my eyes again when I got a flash of images, me standing very close Alec staring at his neck, him grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a dark passage and him pushing me up against a wall.

I felt myself blush and I opened my eyes too find everybody stairing at me. "Well?" Asked Alec again. "Um, I remember you grabbing my wrist, pulling me in to a tunnel and pushing me up against a wall, but somehow I don't think that will help our argument.

Jace laughed and Alec blushed again "we didn't make out" he mumbled but no one was really paying any attention.

"Being a vampire is very homoerotic isn't it" said Maia and everyone murmured in agreement.

"Shall we go down to the lake?" Asked Clary "we could fill Simon in on all the embarrassing stuff he did when he was in the shadow world!" "Yeah" Said jace "thats a great idea there's nothing I like more then embarrassing the mundane"

With that we all made our way down to the lake. Clary walked up to me and I smiled "its good to have you back" she said taking my hand. "Its good to be back"

~The end~


End file.
